ERES INOLVIDABLE PARA MÍ
by jenny.taveras1
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA ALTERNTIVA CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY CANDY... ES UNA HISTORIA ROMANTICA CON UN LENGUAJE MODERADO... Y CON ALGUNAS ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES... ES UN ALBERT FIC Los Personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La adaptación esa realizada sin fines de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento y hacer volar la imaginación
1. Chapter 1

TE VOLVERÍAS INOLVIDABLE PARA MÍ

SÍ VOLVIERA A PERDER LA MEMORIA RECORDARÍA EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE CONOCÍ..

SÍ VOLVIERA A PERDER LA MEMORIA MI MENTE RECORDARÁ EL FUEGO INTERIOR QUE APAGASTE DE MI CUERPO AQUELLA NOCHE..

SÍ VOLVIERA A PERDER LA MEMORIA VOLVERÍA MI MENTE HACIA ATRÁS Y TE ENCONTRARÍA DENTRO MUY DENTRO DE MI OLVIDO..

SÍ VOLVIERA A PERDER LA MEMORIA RECORDARÍA TU ROSTRO, TU VOZ, TU CUERPO EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS.

SÍ VOLVIERA A PERDER LA MEMORIA VOLVERÍA A MI MENTE EL SABOR DE TUS DULCES LABIOS Y ESCUCHARÍA TU VOZ DICIÉNDOME TE AMO!

SÍ VOLVIERA A PERDER LA MEMORIA NADARÍA EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MI ALMA Y TE ENCONTRARÍA ANCLADA EN EL CENTRO DE MI CORAZÓN.

SÍ VOLVIERA A PERDER LA MEMORIA NO TENDRÍA QUE BUSCARLA EN LO PROFUNDO YA QUE TÚ ERES EL CENTRO DE MI SER Y TE VOLVERÍAS INOLVIDABLE PARA MÍ...

WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY...


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA!

ESTE FIC ES PARA ROMANTICAS QUE SUEÑAN CON AQUEL PRINCIE AZUL QUE LE DEDICA O SUSURAN PALABRAS, FRASES O PEMAS DE AMORRRRR...

ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC

CON UN TOMO MAS ROMATICO-POETICO..

CLARO TIENE SU TOQUE DE DRAMA COMO TODOS LOS FICS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

ERES INOLVIDABLE PARA MÍ

CAP 1

QUIEN ERES TU?

Eran pasadas las 7 de la noche Candy se dirigía en su bicicleta como de costumbre a el lugar donde hacía ya 5 años vivía el lugar es un poco alejado de la cuidad muy cerca de los arrecifes donde se podía ver el mar al doblar una curva se escucha un estruendo Cómo si una bomba hubiese hecho explosión... seguido de una extensa cortina de humo que subía hacia el cielo su casa estaba solo a unos escasos metros de distancia..

Dios mío! Que es eso! Se acercó y desde el lugar pudo ver que se trataba de un auto al parecer había hecho exposición al instante...

Dios si había personas ahí deben de estar muertas!

Iba a alejarse cuando escuchó una voz al parecer alguien pedía ayuda.. Se dirigió hacia dónde provenía...y pudo ver un hombre semi inconsciente tirado en suelo herido..

Santo dios! Rápidamente tomo de sus cosas un pequeño botiquín...y comenzó a tratar de curar sus heridas... y cayó inconsciente.

Es un hombre rubio de cabellos largos a pesar de tener un fuerte golpe en un lado de su frente donde brota sangre es un hombre sumamente guapo..

Dios tengo que hacer que vuelva en sí... tomo un poco de alcohol y suavemente le frotó las mejillas y en la nariz y surgió efecto

El lentamente abrió los ojos en ese instante la luz de la luna comenzaba a salir de una nube gris y iba iluminando el entorno cuando descubrió unos ojos verdes que lo miraba con preocupación...

Te encuentras bien?

Dónde estoy? Que me paso? Le dijo confundido..

Estamos en Lakewood...

Lakewood que es Lakewood?

Qué? Dios creo que este hombre ha perdido la memoria...pensó..

Es un pueblo que está a las afueras de Chicago..

Chicago! Quien eres tú?

Mi nombre es Candy White vivo a pocos metros de aquí y soy estudiante de medicina...

Candy dulce nombre. Trato de incorporarse..

Nooooo! Te muevas tengo que terminar de revisarte.. el le obedeció y dejo que ella le terminará de curar provisionalmente sus heridas...

Creo que no tienes fracturas..

Pero como llegue hasta aquí?

No recuerdas nada?

No y no recuerdo mi nombre.. Estoy confundido! Dijo angustiado..

No te preocupes tuviste un accidente y le mostró hacia donde aún el auto ardía en llamas.

El que no recuerdes nada es posible que sea por un golpe que recibiste pero eso suele ser temporal...

Sí pero como me voy a hacer no sé quién soy ni de donde soy!

Tranquilízate! Vivo cerca de aquí puedes quedarte ahí hasta que puedas recorvar tu memoria además es probablemente que tu familia comenzará a buscarte...

Y no será mucha molestia no quiero causarte problemas.

No te preocupes vivo sola... ella lo ayudo a incorporar... Y lo llevo a pasos lentos hacia su casa..

Candy vive sola en una casa de estilo campirano de dos niveles que heredó de sus padres.

Lentamente lo subía por las escaleras.. y lo condujo hacia una de las habitaciones….

Ven ahora podre curarte mejor en mi bici no tengo todo el material gastable…. Le ayudo acostarse en la cama ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente….ella no se vía fijado en el azul de sus ojos…

El le acaricio tiernamente una mejilla "**_Tus ojos son preciosos quiero verlos a la luz del día porque pienso que serán más preciosos a la luz del sol_**"….. le dijo Candy se sonrojo ….

Gracias ¡! Yooo Voy a buscar mis equipos de curación ….. y salió nerviosa de la habitación…..

Dios que fue eso! Que habrá pasado su auto al parecer exploto fue un milagro que el salió con vida de allí.. Es muy buen mozo….

Y en la habitación…. Ella me da la sensación de paz ¡! Sin tan solo pudiera recordar….. Se dijo tomándose su cabeza con ambas manos…..

Candy regreso…. Bueno tengo que curarte bien esas heridas… y procedió lentamente a curar la herida del rostro… ella con manos firmes hacia su trabajo… pero se sentía nerviosa al sentir la proximidad de el casi podía sentir su aliento….

El por su parte no dejaba de contemplarla…

Listo! Ahora necesito revisar tu espalda y cuello…. A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al empezar a desabrochar su camisa toda sucia y manchada de sangre y descubrir el bien formado pectoral y brazos de el… delicadamente limpio sus rasguños que no eran muy profundos él no se quejaba simplemente se mantenía callado dejando que Candy realizara su labor…. Bien necesito ver tus piernas dijo y se sonrojo…. El vio su vergüenza…

No te preocupes creo que no tengo nada grave el pantalón al parecer me ayudo… el vestía un camisa fina blanca de algodón y un jeans negro …..

Bueno yo! Y le tomo de las manos.. Gracias Candy! Por ayudarme….

Es mi deber y mi servicio por eso estudio medicina….. Bien debes de tener hambre, y has de estar adolorido…

Si me duele todo el cuerpo….

Es lógico al parecer la explosión de lanzo unos metros hacia delante…. Voy a prepárate algo de cenar para darte un analgésico, descansa regreso….

Gracias Candy ¡! Volvió a repetirle….

Si estaré en la cocina…. Dios ¡! Que osadía la mía estoy sola con un desconocido? susurro al cerrar la puerta…..pero, pero sus ojos reflejan el azul del mar como se ve desde el acantilado ….. Es como tener a un príncipe de cuentos de Hadas…. Al parecer debe de pertenecer a una familia rica sus ropas se ven que son finas… pensaba mientras entraba a la cocina…..

Por otro lado al lugar donde exploto el auto dos autos de negro con vidrios oscuros se detiene de uno salen tres hombres y del otro dos…

Vamos que esperan! Revisen si el cuerpo esta hay! Ordeno un joven moreno pelirrojo….

Al regresar….

Sr Legaan no hay cuerpo… el auto esta irreconocible pero no encontramos el cuerpo dentro….

Que! Idiotas busquen en los alrededores no quiero ver a ese hombre con vida y su cuerpo es la evidencia !

Si señor! Y comenzaron la búsqueda con linternas …..

Volvieron al rato sin encontrar nada….

Señor nada hemos revisado el perímetro y nada!

Maldición! Marck ¡!

Si señor te fijaste bien si el conducía el auto….

Claro que si señor yo mismo me percate desde allá…. Le dice señalando una pequeña elevación de tierra. Y vi como el auto exploto y por eso inmediatamente fui a buscarlo a usted…

Idiota! Le dice tomándolo de la cuello de su camisa… y no te fijaste si el salió del auto imbécil! No sabes que si William Albert Andley está vivo mi madre no podrá cobrar la herencia… estúpido!

Señor pero usted me dijo que de inmediato el auto explotase que le informara….

Imbécil pero como hay que tener un cuerpo y sin evidencias no podemos proceder hay que crearlas… dijo en tono burlón…

Que me quiere decir?

Thomas! Andy!

Si señor ¡!

Aten a este imbécil y úselo como evidencia ya saben que hacer….

Si señor!

Necesito saber si el pudo escapar! El no puede estar con vida! Dijo furioso…..


	3. Chapter 3

Eres Inolvidable para mí

Cap 2

"Tus ojos color Esperanza"

Candy estaba en la cocina y pensando en los acontecimientos pasados….

Quien será el? Se ve que es un hombre gentil, aunque esta confundido por la pérdida de su memoria…. Pero ¡! Me dijo palabras dulces! Su voz es tan, tan, ¡!

Hay! Candy ya deja de pensar bobadas! .. y se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza….

Albert estaba acostado mirando hacia el techo su cuerpo le dolía bastante pero más le preocupaba el hecho de no saber nada de sí mismo…

Quien soy yo? Donde vivo? Cuál es mi nombre…. Y si no vuelvo a recobrar mi pasado que será de mí? Dijo perturbado…

Candy! Tiene una sonrisa dulce y angelical sus lindos ojos me trasmiten paz…. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí…. Tengo que saber de dónde provengo …..

Candy había terminado de hacer unas tostadas con jugo ya que ella no era muy amante a la cocina…

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba el respiro profundo y entro…

Ahí estaba el con la mirada perdida hacia el techo… inmediatamente sintió su presencia volteo hacia ella…

Cómo te sientes? Le pregunto tímidamente…

Me duele todo el cuerpo… ella lo ayudo a incorporase y volvió a sentir su aliento sobre ella…. Y se sonrojo…

**_"_****_Te sonrojas cuando me ves? Tu piel cambia de tonalidad… y hace que tus ojos brillen aun mas como luciérnagas juguetonas que se mueven entre si buscando el calor entre la penumbras de la oscuridad"_**

Candy quedo muda y sintió que sus piernas temblaban al escuchar esas tiernas palabras de el….

Gracias ¡! Eres muy gentil …..

El sonrió de medio lado al ver la como su rostro se tornaba rojizo de la vergüenza….

Es que no pude evitar es que tienes unos ojos preciosos que reflejan una paz interior. Le dijo…

Por favor ya! Me haces sentir vergüenza…. Le dijo apenada…

Y el soltó una carcajada….

Jajajaja!

Candy vio su sonrisa… de verdad parece un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas! Parece un ángel… su sonrisa es sincera… se dijo a si misma..

Bueno aquí te hice unas tostadas con jugo no soy muy amante a la cocina suelo quemar la comida… le dijo cabizbaja…

No te preocupes si vienen hechas por esas lindas manos que me han curado las heridas con gusto me las comeré…

Y ella le devolvió una linda sonrisa….

Y tu cena?

Ya cene allá bajo no te preocupes tienes que comer bien para darle un analgésico..

El mordía las tostadas y observo que Candy salió de la habitación.. Para luego al rato entrar con un juego de pijamas y ropa….

El ya había terminado de cenar….

Terminaste qué bien! Toma con este analgésico dormirás y mañana te sentirás mejor… aquí te traje un juego de pijamas y ropa eran de mi padre yo las mantengo limpias… le dijo con dejo de tristeza…

El estiro su mano hasta tomar la de ella…

Candy que le paso a tus padres? Le pregunto preocupado.. Ella esquivo su mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro…

Lo siento Candy no quise!

Está bien no te preocupes,,,, mis padres murieron en un accidente hace 5 y medio años…

Lo siento Candy no debí!

Está bien…. Mira aquí está el baño por si quieres asearte…

Gracias!

Bueno te dejo para que descanses si necesitas algo mi habitación está enfrente…. Buenas noches!

Buenas noches Candy gracias por todo…. Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa….

Ella por su parte también le ofreció una gran sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta….

Ya dentro de su habitación cerro su puerta corrió a cerrar las ventanas con desesperación….. Cuando termino se derrumbó a llorar mientras su mente se recordaba el accidente de sus padres y un incidente que marco su vida…..

Todavía en su mente tiene el eco de su propia voz y los rostros de aquellos que quisieron hacerle daño….

Se tapaba sus oídos mientras sus ojos brotaban lágrimas a mares….

En la otra habitación él se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió hacia el baño….

Al salir miro bien el lugar no se había percatado de este….

Ella vive sola aquí no debería….. se ve muy frágil pero a la vez es fuerte, tiene un temple para las cosas, su dulce rostro…. Y se durmió pensando en Candy

Al amanecer en el lugar del accidente ya hay varias personas entre ellas la policía….

Este auto pertenece a la familia Andley!

Señor hay un cuerpo dentro del auto!

La noticia se rego como pólvora

"Un integrante de la prestigiosa familia Andley murió en un accidente aún no se sabe quién es porque el cuerpo quedo irreconocible" rezaba un titular de un diario. De la época.

Mientras en la mansión nadie quería decir en realidad de quien se trataba todos guardaban silencio…

La Sra Elroy quien fuera la matriarca de la familia desde que murió el Sr Andley….. George Johnson quien ha sido su mano derecha y quien cuida del heredero de la familia el joven William Albert Andley II…

La Sra Elroy lloraba sin consuelo…..

George te pudiste fijar bien era el auto de William verdad?

No cabe duda Sra es el auto de el…..

Dios mio! William! Noooooooooo

En otro lugar en otra mansión de los Andley una mujer de elegante con aire de arrogancia entra a la biblioteca …..

Neal ¡! Todo salió como lo planeado viste las noticias?

Si madre! Todo salió como lo planeamos…

Bien pues hay que esperar que los Andley den el comunicado para previamente resolver lo de la herencia…

Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa claro madre todo pasara a nuestro nombre… rio Neal con ironía

Mientras tanto en otra habitación una joven lloraba por la noticia …..

William porque te paso esto, porque ¡! Lloraba mientras miraba una foto…

Ya el sol comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas…..

El se despertó al sentir como el sol jugaba con su rostro…

Donde estoy! Miraba todo a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en la casa de Candy pero no pudo recordar su pasado…..

Estoy en la casa de la chica de los ojos color esperanza..

Se levanto fue al baño se dio un buen baño aún era temprano busco las ropas que Candy le había dejado se las puso y le quedaban un poco apretada dejaba ver bien marcado su atlético cuerpo….

Salió de su habitación y bajo pensando que la encontraría pero no fue así…

Y se dirigió donde podría ser la cocina hay comenzó a buscar entre las provisiones de la alacena y se dedicó a hacer el desayuno….

Candy se había levantado….

Dios ya es tarde! Se dijo salió al pasillo y abrió lentamente la puerta y no lo encontró hay…..

Se fue? Se marcho ¡! Pensó y sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas….. Pero al sentir el olor de proveniente de la planta de abajo…..

Rápidamente bajo y abrió la puerta de la cocina trago en seco al verlo despaldas…. Ahora a la luz del día su pelo caía como cascada dorada un poco más debajo de la nuca… espalda ancha, firmes y fuerte brazos ya que su ropa le quedaba ajustada….. piernas y glúteos bien torneados hacia el juego…..

Buenos días! Dijo

El volteo al verla vestida con un pantalón azul y blusa rosada con pequeñas florecitas….

Hola! Le dijo con una gran sonrisa….

Ella volvió a sonrojarse al ver que solo tenía abrochada dos botones de su camisa…. Su amplio pecho se veía en todo su esplendor….

Dormiste bien ….. Tímidamente se le acerco y vio que este era alto para ella…..

Si me siento mejor aunque me duele un poco aquí.. le dijo mostrándole el golpe de su frente….

Tengo que curarte! No has recordado algo?

No nada… le dijo tristemente…..

Bueno no te preocupes es un proceso…. Pero que haces aquí? Estas haciendo el desayuno? Le dijo al ver que tenía todo casi listo

Bueno no sé porque pero mis manos trabajan solas…. Creo que debo de ser cocinero o algo por el estilo…..

Se ve rica… ella hizo una mueca y el soltó una carcajada…..

Jajaja también te vez linda haciendo muecas….

Le dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos en ese instante desde una pequeña ventana de la cocina un rayo de sol se reflejó en sus rostros….

_"__**Lo sabía tus ojos a la luz del sol son más hermosos reflejan el color de la esperanza en ti, reflejan el color de tu alma amable, son esmeraldas recién sacadas de la profundidad a la luz"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eres Inolvidable para mí

Cap 3-3

"Pequeña Flor"

Candy estaba en trance sus ojos se quedaron fijos mirando el azul de los ojos del…..

Se puede ver el cielo en tus ojos –pensó-… ella se sonrojo y agacho la mirada….

Gracias eres la primera persona que me habla de esa manera…

El tomo su barbilla para obligarla a verlo….

No miento no sé por qué pero me inspiras esa confianza que talvez quizás nunca he tenido y además eres muy linda…

Gracias! Ella volteo la mirada hacia unos periódicos viejos que ya hacían olvidados en un lado de la mesa…

Se me ocurre algo….. Creo que debemos de ponerle un nombre no crees? Le dijo alegremente..

Bueno no sé cuál es mi nombre ni de donde soy-dijo tristemente..

A ver si puedo encontrar uno a adecuado para ti. Decía mientras tomaba el periódico y en la primera pagina vio una noticia. "_El misterioso Sr William Albert Andley Jr será dado a conocer en los próximos días ya que desde que su padre el Sr William Andley murió solo se sabe que es su sucesor y hasta que no cumpliese su mayoría de edad no sería presentado a la sociedad como patriarca y dueño de todo el emporio Andley" _

Wao! Ese señor se dice que es todo un misterio, ah! Que tal te gustaría ese nombre William Albert?

El la miro confundido….

No te gusta verdad?

No está bien solo que me gusta más Albert….

Okey Albert! Y le regalo una gran sonrisa…

Al rato se encontraban desayunando….

Sí que cocinas rico! Uhmmm le dijo saboreándose los labios…

No lo sé solo sé que mis manos se movían solas….

Candy ¡! Por qué vives sola? No sería muy peligroso para ti. Le pregunto…

Bueno yo! Esquivo su mirada y una lágrima comenzó a bajar hacia su mejilla…

Lo siento Candy no quise volverte a preguntar solo es que creo que no deberías…

Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente yo tenía 15 años, me enviaron a una familia provisional, allí pase 3 años largos de mi vida… dijo entre sollozos…

Me traban como una sirvienta, dormía en el establo un día su hijo trato de abusar de mí.. y me defendí como pude cuando les conté no me creyeron después de varios meses una noche entraron él y su padre! Fue horrible! Dijo ahogada en llanto….

El la abrazo, la acuno en sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos…

Ella sentía sus brazos fuertes abrazándola y hundió su rostro en su pecho…..

_"__No llores más olvida el pasado que ya no volverá, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, no dejes que la sombra del pasado empañen tus lindos ojos" verdes" _ le dijo haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos…. El delicadamente limpio sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos…

_"__Pequeña veo que has sufrido mucho y escondes muchos dolores pero aun así sonríes a pesar de tu dolor en tu corazón, vives sola por que no quieres volver a pasar por aquel momento" _le dijo suavemente

Albert! …. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir sus alientos el la miraba profundamente, ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos miraba perdida el azul profundo de sus ojos… hasta que una voz la hizo volver en si….

Candy! Candy! Alguien la llamaba desde afuera….

Oh! Lo olvidaba… Albert hoy tengo practica de anatomía y tres veces a la semana trabajo en un consultorio médico hoy me toca así que volveré ya casi de noche… discúlpame por dejarte solo…

Está bien pequeña no te preocupes estaré bien….

Dios ¡! Se me olvido curarte ¡!

No te preocupes yo cambio el vendaje si me dices donde están los materiales…

Claro! Y le mostro donde estaba todo….

Candy! Que pasa? Volvió la voz a llamarla desde afuera…

Disculpa Annie ya voy! Le dijo

Por favor si recuperas la memoria no te vayas espérame…

Claro no me iré sin despedirme de ti… y le regalo una tierna sonrisa….

Gracias y salió por la puerta principal…

_"__Pequeña flor que has crecido dentro de espinas y no te has marchitado dime como yo podre ayudarte a crecer en medio de tu dolor perpetuo, como podre curar el pasado espinoso que te agobia y no te deja vivir" _

el desde una ventana la vio encontrarse con una chica que al igual que Candy tenía una bicicleta…

Candy llevo casi 10 minutos esperando que pasa?

Nada Annie vámonos! ¡! Candy y Annie Britter se conocieron en la universidad ella estudia educación en el área de música a pesar de estudiar dos carreras diferentes no se separan se han convertido en dos amigas inseparables.

Candy supiste que uno integrante de la familia Andley falleció en un accidente….

Como?

Si eso fue esta madrugada a las afueras de la cuidad encontraron su auto todo quemado con una persona adentro…

No puede ser a lo mejor… pensó Candy pero en ese mismo instante pasan frente al lugar donde Candy encontró a Albert pero por los arboles del lugar no deja ver bien si el auto aún estaba hay…

Que te pasa Candy? te quedaste pensativa…

Ah! No disculpa me decías que el accidente fue a las afueras de la cuidad…

Si al parecer fue cerca de la salida hacia norte….

Oh! Bueno no se trata de el entonces? Dijo en susurro…

Candy que te pasa? Te noto extraña…

No no es nada jajajaa y rio de muy buena gana…

En la mansión Andley todos estaban acongojados por la segura muerte del patriarca de la familia…

En ese mismo instante llega Karen Andley la viuda y tutora de William junto a sus hijos Neal y Elisa….

-**El señor Andley había enviudado muy joven su esposa murió****de una extraña enfermedad dejando a la orfandad al pequeño William de apenas 4 años de edad… luego al pasar del tiempo conoció****a una joven mujer con dos hijos que también había enviudado su esposo murió****en un infarto y el se casó con ella al poco tiempo… después 4 años el señor Andley enfermo y murió dejando todo su legado a su hijo el cual tendrá la potestad de todo hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad exactamente, eso se trasmitiría de generación en generación a menos que por algún problema o en caso de muerte pasaría a su esposa la viuda Andley para ese entonces seria Karen si William no se haya casado aun.. -**

**Oh! Karen que golpes nos ha dado la vida! Dijo la señora Elroy entre sollozos amargos….**

**Lo siento mucho… pobre William yo no quería igual que a un hijo… dijo con lágrimas de hipocresía…**

**Sra Elroy! Dijo Elisa abalanzándose hacia ella… no lo puedo creer porque a William! Por qué! **

**Hija yo se lo mucho que tú y William se quieran**

**-**para el pequeño William la vida fue muy dura a pesar de tener todo, no era feliz su madrastra la Sr Karen lo humillaba y lo odiaba profundamente, Neal desde siempre ha sido cruel al igual que su madre todas las travesuras y acciones malas decía que era William que las realizaba y el pobre chicho quedaba muchas veces castigado sin comer y en una habitación a oscuras, solo Elisa tenía piedad sobre él no le gustaba la forma en que lo trataba y a escondidas le llevaba algo de comer cuando estaba castigado, pasaban largos tiempos juntos ya que a ella le fascinaba las poesias que el escribía, Elisa es de noble corazón al igual que su padre….


End file.
